Koopa Kart 3DS
Koopa Kart remake on my 3DS Game. Modes 'Single Player' 'Grand Prix' Race for gold in 5 exciting races! 'Time Trials' Race for the best time. 'Quick Run' Race with custom settings. 'Double Dash' Race with two characters on one kart. 'Custom Track Creator' Build your own tracks or battle-stages and play them in Quick Run-mode or Online with your friends! 'Cups Creator' Build your own cups. 'Balloon Battle' Pop your opponents' balloons with items. 'Coin Runners' Collect as many coins as you can! 'Missions' Complete Mario Kart-themed missions and beat the Boss! 'Multiplayer' 'Quick Run' Race against your friends with customized settings. 'Balloon Battle' Pop your friends' balloons. 'Coin Runners' Collect as many coins as you can. 'Online' Race or battle with people all over the world. Controls Characters The characters are split up into these weight classes: feather, light, medium, cruiser, and heavy. Each has a special item. This image is the earlier image that has Mario instead of Mecha Mario. Items On Item Track Coins Invinciblity Leaf Item Box Star Coin Retro Items Wii POW Block 3DS Lucky Seven 3DS Super Leaf DS Blooper DS Bullet Bill GCN Chain Chomp GCN Heart GCN Yoshi Egg SNES Red Shell SNES Green Shell SNES Banana N64 Lightning N64 Boo SNES Feather Wii Lightning Cloud N64 Red Shell Trio N64 Spiny Shell N64 Triple Banana N64 Triple Mushroom SNES Mushroom Wii Mega Mushroom SNES Golden Mushroom SNES Star AV Seafoam Spiny Shell GCN Bob-Omb New Items Crazy 8 Spiny Thwomp Boomerang Flower Dash Pepper New Projectiles # Smoove Move Shell - It is very same as in Giant Para-Shell, Paratroopa's special item, but you throw Smoove Move's shell and protect one of CPUs. # Rock Mushroom - You will throw three boulders and the players can equipped with boulders and rolls in 30 seconds. # Red Star - You will flying on the skies of courses, this item has got 50-second Air Metre. While the Air Metre runs out to 0, you can race. # Strobe Camera - A camera that make a strobe light. # Infi-9 - The infinity item. Nine items can surround the player. This items are: Mushroom, Green Shell, Red Shell, Star, Blooper, Bob-Omb, POW Block, Spiny and Red Star. Vehicles Karts Standard 7 Bolt Buggy Standard Wii B Dasher:50 coins Birthday Girl Bumble V:100 coins Turbo Yoshi:200 coins Egg 1:300 coins Barrel Train:150 coins Growlster:250 coins Goo Goo Buggy:350 coins Koopa Clown:400 coins Cloud 9:450 coins Blue Seven:500 coins Koopa King550 coins Brute:650 coins Red Fire:700 coins Daisy Driver:750 coins Soda Jet:800 coins Cact-X:850 coins Bullet Blaster:900 coins Petery Piranha Pipes:950 coins Parawings:1000 coins Turbo Blooper:1100 coins Jetsetter:1200 coins Cheep Charger:1300 coins Wild Wings:1400 coins B Dasher Mk2:1500 coins Pipe Frame Piranha Prowler:1700 coins Tiny Tug:1800 coins Gherkin:1900 coins Blue Falcon:2000 coins Turbo:2100 coins Mushmellow:3200 coins Dry Bomber:3100 coins Gold Mantics:3000 coins Rambi Rider:2900 coins Tyrant:2800 coins Light Dancer:2700 coins Royale:2600 coins ROB-LGS:2500 coins Sleeping Bag THOR Bradly Bed:2400 coins Van Dancer:2300 coins Car Rider:2200 coins Skull Cart Galaxy Star Car:Download this with Geno, Shooting Star and SNES Rainbow Road Gold Kart: Play 16 Time Trials Bikes Standard Wii Bubble Bike Nitrocycle:1600 coins Bullet Bike:3300 coins Magikruiser Mach Bike Zip Zip:Download this with Goombario, Mini Goombas and Koopa Street Spear:3400 coins Wario Bike3500 coins Flame Runner:3600 coins Quacker:3700 coins Shooting Star:3800 coins Gold Bike: 1st at Award Ceremony Wheels Standard 7 Mushroom Wood Roller:1st at Award Ceremony Monster Sponge Slick:3900 coins Red Monster:4000 coins Slim:4100 coins Mini:4200 coins Gold Tires:Play 1 Time Trial Gliders Super Glider Peach Parasol Paraglider Flower Glider:Same as in Slim Blooper Glider Fish Kite Swoop:4500 coins Beast Glider:5000 coins Gold Glider:Koopa Kart Downloader Courses New Cups Retro Cups Special Cups Battle Courses DLC Packs Like Mario Kart Double Dash The Squeals, there are two new packs. They are "Galaxy Pack" and "Street Racer Pack". Each consist a character, a body of kart or a bike, an item, and a Special Event course. Galaxy Pack It worths 50 coins. * Geno (Character) * Galaxy Star Car (Kart Body) * Shooting Star (Item) * SNES Rainbow Road (Course) Street Racer Pack It worths 100 coins. When you buy the pack, a new mode, Street Race was included. The player can freely race through the courses. * Goombario (Character) * Zip Zip (Bike Body) * Micro-Goombas (Item) * Koopa Street (Course) Category:Koopa Kart Series